The present invention relates to a screw driver with a turning tool placed at the front end of a shank which is torsionally connected with a handle.
Often great strength is required to screw or respectively unscrew single-slotted or cross-slotted screws. In doing so, there is the danger of the turning tool slipping off the head of the screw, which not only leads to injury and/or damage of the parts to be connected with each other but also to wear on the edges of the slit thus making further use of the screw impossible or in any case more difficult.